The Happiness You Wanted
by simplyme88
Summary: Edward never came back. Bella grows up and starts a family. Eventually that family makes its way to Denali, Alaska where they met the Cullens and Bella's life is turned upside down again. My first fanfic, please read and review.
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

**I do not own Twilight or any of the character from Twilight. **

**Prologue**

_It had taken months, since you walked away, before I was even able to breath again. I still have trouble functioning these days, but I'm surviving. My friends started to notice a change in my mood, and welcomed me back to life. Charlie almost sent me to Jacksonville with Renee at the beginning, but I couldn't leave. What if you came back looking for me? I couldn't leave incase you came back for me. I just had to stay, but by staying I had to start living again. _

_When I first walked back into life everything was different. At school my friends forgot I existed, and the teachers treated me like I was invisible. Some teacher thought I was a new student when I finally started talking again. I remember the first day I spoke to everyone at lunch. Half the group almost choked to death. Everyone just stared at me like I was an alien or something. Angela started becoming my best friend; helping me cope with everything happening. Things in Forks seemed to go back to normal until the Carson family came to town._

_The family moved to Forks because the father was taking Carlisle's position at the hospital. The couple had one son who would be attending our school. He was a senior like us, and was coming from Jacksonville. The whole student population was talking about him. Most girls were planning to ask him out, while the boys were sizing him up. _

_On his first day to Forks high he was the main topic in almost every conversation. Other than hearing his name being whispered in every class the day was normal. He sat with us at lunch and we were introduced to one another. His name was Jeffery Mason Carson, and he was eighteen. He seemed nice and was fairly handsome, but he was nothing compared to you. I spoke with Angela the entire lunch period. _

_The day continued to go by just the same, until last hour came. Jeffery was in my class and of course the only seat available was your vacant one. He sat down right beside me and we started talking. He was very sweet and walked me to my car. From then on we were inseparable. I found out about two months later that he liked me from the moment he saw me. He first laid eyes on me when I was getting out of my truck that morning. The rest of the day he tired to find out everything he could about me. He said he couldn't believe how lucky he was to have me in one of his classes. He said that no matter how many negative things were said about me all he wanted to do was protect me. _

_After those flattering confessions I knew I had fallen once again. Jeffery was my protector from the world, from my pain, and from my heart. He helped me stand on my feet again, and whenever I faltered he was there to bring me back. Jeffery knew that my heart was always with you even while I was in his arms. He never cared because he was able to hold me and call me his. Jeffery is truly an unbelievable man Edward you would like him. _

_About a week after graduation Jeffery proposed. Which brings me to the reason for this letter. I'm going to marry him Edward. Jeffery was able to fill the whole in my heart that went with you. Even as I write to you about my future I just want you to know that I will always love you. Even as I give Jeffery my heart my soul will always belong to you. _

_Yours Truly,_

_Isabella Marie Swan._

As I sat in the dressing room looking over my letter to Edward one more time I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. I folded up the letter, placed it in an envelope, and sealed it. As I sealed my letter I knew that my life with Edward was completely gone. I placed a stamp on the letter and put it on the dresser. I looked at myself in the mirror to fix my make-up and check my hair one more time.

As I finished my last touch ups a soft knock came from the door. "Bella honey, are you ready? It's almost time dear!" Renee called as she opened the door. "Yeah mom I'm coming." I replied while putting on my veil. " Good! Here let me fix your veil." Renee stated as she place the veil, and made sure it laid properly. "Honey, you look so beautiful!" Renee said as tears rolled down her cheeks. " Thanks Mom!" I replied staring at her through the mirror. We stayed like that for a moment before it was really time to move. "Okay let's do this. Jeffery can't wait forever." As I said this I smiled knowing that Jeffery was waiting anxiously for me. Knowing that he would always be there for me no matter what came our way. With the closing of one door another opened, and I walked through without even glancing back. The wind whispered in my ear as I walked toward Jeffery ' Ready Bella your life awaits.'

Charlie mailed the letter a week later. It was sent to the Cullen's house in Forks. I never found out if it reached him.

(Let me know how I did. Please Review. I will have the next chapter up soon.)


	2. Chapter 2: Old and New Homes

**Thanks for the reviews. I know this chapter isn't as exciting but I still had to set up the story. Don't worry the Cullens will be joining the party very soon.  
**

**Do not own any charcater from Twilight.**

* * *

**  
Ch.1 Old and New Homes**

" Do you have everything honey?" Charlie asked as I was loading the last box in the moving trailer. " Yes Dad I think we're all set."

It's been seventeen wonderful years since my wedding day. Jeffery's parents sent us to Hawaii for our honeymoon and Dad bought a cottage for our return. When our honeymoon was up Jeffery and I returned to attend Washington State University. Two months into the semester we found out I was expecting. Alice Rose was born on June 15, 2007.

Forks had grown on us and we decided to stay and raise Alice there. Jeffery finished his residence in 2017 and started practicing under his father. Charlie and I grew tremendously close over the years. He's been there for us through everything from concerts for Alice to banquets for Jeffery. I finished school even with Alice in my care. I majored in Literature and taught at Forks High school. Life was great my husband was a doctor and my daughter was becoming a young woman.

As I looked at our little cottage Charlie bought for us seventeen years ago memories came flooding back. I looked at the driveway where Jeffery taught Alice to ride a bike. I saw the tree where Jeffery and I spent our fifth Valentine's Day together. I even remember the sidewalk where Alice and I used to draw on with chalk. There were just so many memories I knew it was going to be hard when we drove away.

Jeffery had been offered the head position in the surgical department at Denali Hospital. I was able to transfer into the Denali prep school where I was to teach British Literature and American Literature. The prep school was even allowing us to enroll Alice for the upcoming school year.

About a month after receiving the position Jeffery went up to look for a house and see the area. Two weeks before the school year was out Jeffery and I made a trip up to finalize the paperwork for the house and to take a look around. Jeffery called it a mini honeymoon.

As Jeffery was going through the house one more time I walked over to stand by Charlie. He was no longer the police chief but he still helped the department out every now an then. Charlie had never remarried after Renee, and I knew he was going to be lonely when we left. That was the worst part about leaving Forks. I didn't want to leave Charlie alone. I know Billy from La Push made trips to visit him every once in a while, but I still felt like I was abandoning him.

" Bella give me a call as soon as you get settled in" asked Charlie as he hugged me. "I will Dad I promise" I replied while squeezing him tightly. " Dad please take care of yourself. We still need a place to return to for Christmas."

" I will Bells I promise. Jeffery you take care of my little girl for me. Please make sure she doesn't catch her death out there," Charlie requested as he embraced Jeffery. Charlie always had a soft spot for Jeffery since he's the one who saved me. When Charlie thought he lost me Jeffery brought me back to him. "I'll make sure to keep her warm. You can count on that" Jeffery responded as he looked at me with a twinkle in his eye.

" Alice get over hear and give your grandfather a hug goodbye," Charlie called over to the tree swing where Alice sat. "Grandpa please let me stay with you? I won't be a problem I promise" Alice pleaded. "Baby I'm sorry I can't. You need to go with your parents. You're going to love it. I know you will." Charlie said reassuringly.  
" How can I love a place that I'll never be able to wear shorts or even go swimming," Alice complained. "You'll be fine Alice. Sometimes you can be as bad as your mama, " Charlie laughed. " Humph," was all Alice said as she stomped to the car.

Alice was about to start her junior year at Forks High. When we told her we were moving, she blew her top and wouldn't talk to us for a week. It took a lot of sweet talk from Charlie and Jeffery before Alice would even accept the idea. She became very dramatic as the days came closer. She's repeatedly tried to talk Charlie into letting her stay with him. Jeffery and I were against this and Charlie respected our wishes. I felt terrible for pulling her away from the friends she grew up with. The kids in Forks have known each other since they were in diapers, but I don't worry about Alice. She's never had a hard time making friends. She's like Jeffery that way.

I turned to look at our cottage one last time silently saying goodbye. "Bye Dad. I love you! See you at Christmas" I shouted as I got into the car, but as we were pulling out of the drive Charlie started flagging us down. I rolled down the window to see what he wanted when he shouted, "Bells don't forget to call Renee when you get in. I'm sure she's going to be anxious to hear from you." " I will Dad I promise. Love you! Bye, " I shouted back as we drove away. I turned to look at my father one last time and felt a tear creep down my cheek. My life in Forks was over, but a whole new adventure was waiting for us.

The trip to Denali was a long one. The weather was fairly good until we started getting closer to our destination. It had taken us two solid days of driving, but we finally made it to our new home.

Trees kept it hidden from the road that surrounded the house. The house was Victorian style, but a rather small one. There was a total of four bedrooms, two bathrooms, one half bathe, one kitchen and dining room put together, and a living room. Jeffery and I had planned to make one of the extra bedrooms into an office for the both of us. Upstairs held three bedrooms and one bathroom. Downstairs held the living room, kitchen, dining room, half bath, and both the master bedroom and bathroom. The walls were painted white and you could find at least one window in most of the rooms. The windows were decorated with light blue curtains that I absolutely loved. The house had hardwood floors so I knew tracking in snow was going to be an easy clean up.

We parked the car in the drive and entered our new house. Alice was amazed at how nice it was and she immediately ran up the stairs to go claim her room. I walked into the living room when I felt arms wrap around my waist. I turned around in his arms to peer up at Jeffery's smiling face. His slowly placed a soft kiss on my lips that soon reached passionate heights. "Ew you can't even wait until you're in your own bedroom before doing that." Alice complained coming down the stairs. Jeffery and started laughing,and at just to answer her Jeffery took my lips one more time. " Alice let me help you take your boxes up to your room" I offered and with two in my hand we made our way up to her room. Of course Alice picked the largest of the three rooms.

Her room was completely empty. The walls were painted the same white as downstairs. She had a door that led into the bathroom, a huge walk in closet, and window leading out to a very large pine tree. " Don't you like the tree Mom? I can use to sneak out or invite the boys in, " Alice chimed. As she said this Jeffery was walking into the room with boxes. "I don't think so missy. I'll board up that window faster that the speed of light." Both Alice and I started laughing at his reaction. I knew Alice would never do that. She respects her father too much to disappoint him in any way, but I wouldn't object if Jeffery did decide to cut down that tree.

As the sun was setting I looked at all the boxes around the house and couldn't help, but shiver in anticipation of the new life to come.

* * *

**Okay that's Ch. 1. I know it's not that exciting but the cullens will appear in the next chapter (at least two of them will). I hope you like. Let me know how my story is doing. Criticize if you must I don't mind it helps me write better. Next chapter will be up soon.  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Seeing Old Faces

**Here is the next update. Sorry it took a while, but work has been crazy this week. Thanks for all my reviews. It's really great to her feedback when it's your first time writing a story. Keep the reviews coming.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of it's characters. **

* * *

Seeing Old Faces

Once we settled into our new home life started to have a regular routine to it. It was still summer break, so Alice and I drove around town getting to know the area. As the days went by Alice started getting jittery. She couldn't stay in one spot for more than two minutes, and it was driving my crazy. I'd stay in the office trying to plan my lessons for the year while I heard her running around trying to keep entertained.

A week ago I received my class roster for the year. The system in the highschool was split into A and B days. Every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday I taught British Literature. On Tuesdays and Thursdays I would teach honors American Literature. I was averaging about 15 students per class and I mainly had juniors and seniors in my classes. There were only five hours each day, and I only had classes for four of them.

As I was looking over my first class roster I noticed two very familiar names. Apparently I would be teaching a Rosalie Hale and an Emmett Cullen. As I reread these names again I couldn't help, but get a knot in my stomach. _No, these can't be the people I'm thinking about…._ was all I thought. I just passed over the names without a second glance. I continue going through my roster and was stunned again as I spotted another very familiar name. In my last class of the A day it seems I would be teaching a Jasper Hale. The knot grew larger and I rushed to look back over the names from earlier. _It can't be them. It can't be them because then that means its could be him…_was running through my head. As I turned to my B day roster I was only searching for one name. I went through the each class frantically looking for the name I dreaded the most until I found I came upon the last two from my past. Alice and Edward Cullen were going to be in my last class that day. Not only was I going to have to see that beautiful face after all these years he was going to be sharing a class with my seventeen year old  
daughter.

The Cullen's were going to be attending the same school, and I was going to be one of their teachers. After seventeen years I was going to see them, but most importantly I was going to see him again.   
Before I could even start going into shock the phone rang and I raced to answer it. " Hello Bella" Jeffery voice sounded through the phone. "Hi Jeff are you on your way home? " I inquired. " No, not right now, but I may have a way were Alice and you can get out and be with me at the same time," was his response. I asked, " What did you have in mind?" " I'm taking a colleague and his wife out to dinner this evening. I was thinking the Alice and you could accompany us and I could dazzle them with my two beautiful girls. What do you say?" " Aw you mean we'll be there to lighten the mood, and tell horribly embarrassing stories about Jeffery being Mr. Fix it." He started laughing on the phone and said, " Anything you want as long as it gets the most beautiful girl by my side." I thought about it for a moment, but I eventually said, "Yes." Jeffery gave me the directions to a restaurant called Mario's. It looks like we were going to be enjoying Italian today. "Alice, can you come in here for a second?" I called. I heard feet running up the stair and was praying she didn't fall. Alice did inherit my clumsiness, and has been to the hospital many times so far in her life. I'm not as clumsy as I was, but it can still get bad. Suddenly the door burst open and a very energetic Alice rushed up to my desk. " Alice your Dad is taking a colleague and his wife out to dinner. He has invited us to go along. We are meeting him in two hours so get dressed" I explained. As she nodded her head and made her way to the door I stated, "Oh, and Alice it's an Italian restaurant." Her eyes opened wide and a great smile came to her face. Italian was Alice's favorite. Actually she loves everything about Italy, and I hope she gets to go there one day. With that Alice and I made our ways to our rooms to prepare for tonight's festivities.

With all that was going on I didn't get a chance to analyze my thoughts about the Cullen's anymore. It was until I was in the car driving Alice and I to meet Jeffery that they even popped into my head again. Suddenly it hit me; I was going to see Edward again. I never thought this could happen, because he promised me it would be like they never existed. That memory brought back an old pain in my chest. Would seeing him open up the wound that healed a long time ago. When I thought about how that pain felt I came to a resolution. I would not re-open old wounds. When I set my eyes on Edward Cullen he will just be my student and nothing more. He probably won't even recognize me. I'm sure he has someone else, and he's happier. When I thought of Edward finding someone else I couldn't stop one tear from rolling down my cheek. If anything this experience gives me the opportunity to say goodbye once and for all.

By the time I finished contemplating what was to come; we were parked outside Mario's. It had started to rain on the drive over, and I didn't have an umbrella. I was just about to tell Alice to make a run for it when a knock came from my window. I looked out to see my savior holding an umbrella waiting for us to exit the car. Jeffery rushed us into the restaurant and as soon as we were clear of the rain Alice ran and hugged him tightly. Alice has always been a daddy's girl. Her and I are just too much alike sometimes that we don't mesh well at times. When Alice finally released her hold on Jeffery it was my turn.

As I walked up to Jeffery he took me in his arms and said hello with his lips. We never failed to have passion in even the simplest kisses. Jeffery's kisses always light a fire within me, but I remember Edward's always ignited me. After I realized what I just thought I silently berated myself. I shouldn't have been thinking of Edward in that way. He was only going to be my student. That part in my life was closed a long time ago. "I missed you too," was all Jeffery said when we finally pulled apart. I couldn't help but laugh at his comment. Jeffery always made me feel better.

"You know displays like that should be kept for home, or at least until your guest aren't present," Alice quietly stated. When I heard this I felt my face warm up and knew I was blushing. For a while there I had forgotten where we were or our purpose. That happens sometimes when Jeffery kisses me, and he knows it too. That's why he had a little smirk on his face when he replied, " Yes you're quite right Alice. Excuse my rudeness." With that I turned around to lay eyes on two of the most beautiful creatures I've seen. "Alice, Isabella, I liked to introduce you to Carlisle and Esme Cullen."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I left it right when it was about to get good, but don't worry. The next chapter should be coming up shortly. Let me know how I did, so please review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Dining With Vamps

Thanks for all the reviews. I'm happy everyone is enjoying the story. Here is my update. I might not have a new one until Tuesday, but you'll get two by then. I am also going to put out another story called 'Chance Fate'. Thanks again for the review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. All belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Dining With Vamps

"Hello I'm Alice Rose Carson, " Alice stated while placing her hand in front of Carlisle and Esme for a handshake. I was completely in shock to see these two beautiful creatures once again. The beautiful compassionate face of Carlisle Cullen and the round loving face of Esme Cullen stood before us smiling. I was brought back to reality when I saw Alice shudder at the touch of Carlisle's hand. "Nice to meet you Alice. Sorry a doctors hands are never warm," was his response to her shiver.

I had to stifle a laugh when I heard him say this. Even with my efforts I knew he heard my laugh, so when it was my turn to introduce myself I saw amusement playing in his eyes. I held out my hand just like Alice had and said, " Hello my name is Isabella Marie Carson, but please just call me Bella." Carlisle grasped my hand and responded, "It is a pleasure to meet you Bella. Thank you for joining us." As he let go of my hand I moved on to shake hands with Esme. Her eyes were sparkling as she smiled at me. In that instant I knew I had missed both of them so much. The three of us shared a silent moment where it seemed all of us were content to just be in each other presence once again. It wasn't until the hostess came to seat us that the spell was broken.

Jeffery took my hand and we led the way to the table. When we reached it Jeffery pulled out the chair for Alice and then for me. As he pushed my chair in he lowered his head to my ear and whispered, " Have I told you how beautiful you look this evening Mrs. Carson? " His voice was husky and sent shivers down my spine. " No you haven't, but I forgive you for now," I purred back. When he finally left my ear I turned to see two solemn looking faces in front of me. I blushed and cleared my throat realizing just how weird it was sitting with my husband and my ex-boyfriends parents.

"Alice you have a lovely name. In fact my daughters share your name too. By chance how did you come by it?' Esme asked. When she asked this question her eyes landed on me, but before I could answer Jeffery chimed in. "Bella was the one to chose her name. She borrowed the name from two of her best friends back in highschool. They moved away before I arrived in Forks. From the way Bella talks of them they seemed like a great pair. It was really unfortunate that I missed out on meeting them." Whenever I was reminded of Alice and Rosalie I always became a little sad, and Jeffery knew this. He put his arm around me a squeezed me tightly in a reassuring hug. " It was a long time ago. They really were good friends. I doubt they even remember me," I stated with a sad smile.

" It is sad though because I never got to say goodbye before they left. If I could I would like one more chance to say goodbye." I said this and looked into the eyes of Carlisle and Esme willing them to understand that I missed them dearly. As we once again connected in a silent trance staring at one another the waitress came to take orders for our drinks and food. When I noticed the waitress come around to Carlisle and Esme I held my breath. I knew vampires couldn't eat food because it would just sit in their stomach decomposing. This could get very uncomfortable for a vampire. I knew they were going to have to throw up anything they eat tonight. If it hadn't seemed suspicious I would have saved them from the upcoming discomfort. Once that was done conversation started up again.

" Bella I hear your going to be teaching at the prep school this year. What subject do you teach?" asked Carlisle. " I am going to be teaching British Literature and American Literature. Alice will also be attending the prep school as well." I replied.

" Really, I hope are children treat you well if you have them in your classes this year."

When he mentioned several children Alice asked him, " How many children do you have?" " Oh we have five; three boys and two girls. Two will be juniors this year, and the other three will be seniors. They can be rowdy sometimes. I hope they won't cause any trouble." The last part of Carlisle's statement was directed at me, but it wasn't meant to mean in teacher student form. I knew he was talking about causing trouble for me about the past and a certain son of theirs.

"I'm sure they will be fine Bella can handle any student. She gave all the students a run for there money back in Forks. Many tried to out smart my wife, but no one ever succeeded," announced a proud Jeffery. I blushed a little from his comment, and couldn't help looking at him with love and admiration. " Alice, are you interested in sports?" Esme asked while I was staring at Jeffery. " No I'm terribly clumsy. I get that from my mother," Alice announced with disdain. " I rather enjoy playing the piano. Mom taught me when I was small. I dabble with my own compositions now, but one day I hope to be a great composer." "That's very impressive dear," exclaimed Carlisle, but Esme was the one to ask the question, " You play piano Bella? " I knew where this question came from. When I first met Esme she asked if I played, and I told her my mom tired to teach me, but it didn't stick. " Yes, my mother attempted the to teach me when I was younger, but I never enjoyed it. Finally when I was in highschool I heard the most wondrous lullaby called 'A Swan's Lullaby'. I was determined to learn it, and I eventually learned how to play. I'm really only average, Alice is the real master when it comes to piano," I answered. " She is only being modest. She plays extremely well. Believe me, I was the one she made sit through her lessons. My ears will never forget it either, " Jeffery joked. I jabbed him with my elbow and he laughed before taking my hand and kissed it. I felt the blush creep on my face, which caused Jeffery to smile even more. " Well Bella you will have to play for me sometime soon. I'd love to hear you play, " Esme requested.

Before I could accept this request Alice decided she wanted to inquire more about their children. " How did you come by so many children? I'm sorry if I sound rude, but you seem very young for teenage children," asked Alice. " Oh no. It's not rude at all. Edward is my brother's boy. He passed away, and left Edward to me. We adopted Emmett and Alice not too long ago. Jasper and Rosalie came to us from Esme's side. Even though they aren't ours they're still our children," answered Carlisle. " Wow that's amazing. Which ones are the juniors?" " Alice and Edward are juniors. You may have them in some of your classes this year," answered Esme. " I hope so," exclaimed Alice! She may have been excited, but I wasn't sure if I wanted Edward around my daughter. I couldn't bare it if she was hurt like me.

While I was thinking of how to keep Alice away from Edward the waitress approached the table with our meals. Just as she was coming towards me a man suddenly moved out his car and bumped into her. A chain reaction started to take place as the tray started to fall over our table. All the plates, glasses and silverware crashed to the floor and on to our laps. Jeffery covered Alice so nothing could cut her and I laid over him to protect him. I didn't even feel the knife slice through me, but what I did see was the dark irises of the vampires whose thirst was calling for my blood.

* * *

I hope you liked the chapter. I will have two new chapters for you on Tuesday. School will be starting in Chapter 5, so there's something to look forward to. I can't to tell you how the Cullens will react when they find out Bella is their teacher. Stay tune to the story, and please keep reviewing. i wasn't quite satisfied with this chapter, so please let me know how it was. Thanks! 


	5. Author Note A New One

Hello All,

I'm sorry for not keeping my promise and abandoning you for a month. Life happens sometimes and you can't do a damn thing about it. Thanks for hanging on and being as patient as time allowed. I hope everyone is having a good summer, and is getting recharged for school or anything else.

I still have some more bad news. I am going to be starting some summer classes so my updates may not come as often as everyone would like, but I promise you won't have to wait another month for an update. Just hang in there, and I promise you won't be disappointed. Well here are the two chapters I promised you. Don't forget to review!

Simplyme 88 (Jackie)


	6. Something's Never Change

Do forgive me for taking a very long time. I hope you enjoy this chapter a lot

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters

* * *

Something's Never Change

The smell of my blood nearly knocked me out, but before everything went dark I felt something cold grab my arm. I looked up to see Carlisle gently wrapping my arm in a towel to stop the bleeding. His eyes were no longer black and I couldn't help but wonder why. He never had problems with blood back when I was younger. I would have it ask him this if I had a chance later. I turned my head to see Esme helping Alice and Jeffery. Her eyes were still black, but they looked like they were fading back to topaz. She didn't seem to be breathing, and I wondered if Jeffery would notice.

While I was making these observations I saw Jeffery inspect Alice for any injuries before coming to me. "Bella are you okay? Let me take a look at your wound," but as he reached the towel surrounding my arm Carlisle cleared his throat. Both Jeffery and I looked up at him only to see him motion behind Jeffery. When we both looked we saw the manager and our waitress coming towards us. I knew that this was going to take sometime and I really wanted to talk with Carlisle, so I leaned towards Jeffery and whispered, "I'm fine honey. You go ahead and handle this, and I'll have Carlisle take a look at my arm. Then we can go home. " He nodded his head and I leaned up to kiss him on his cheek before turning to Carlisle. I knew he heard what I said even if it was a whisper. He motioned to a vacant table close enough for them to see us, but far enough so we couldn't be overheard.

"Well it's good to see you again Bella. The family has really missed you a lot," said Carlisle as he slowly unwrapped the towel to inspect my arm.

"I missed you all very much too. How is Alice? I'm sorry that I never was able to say good-bye," I responded while Carlisle gently rewrapped my arm. He stood there a moment just smiling at me before saying, " She is fine. They are all fine. Now about this wound. The cut was clean so there wasn't much damage done, but you will need a few stitches. I'm going to let Jeffery know that I'm taking you in, then we can go."

I nodded my head and watched Carlisle walk back to Jeffery who was now surrounded by several of the restaurant staff. I turned away from the crowd with a smirk on my face. Poor Jeffery he's probably ready to scream bloody murder with all those people trying to apologize. I was still musing over Jeffery's situation when I heard my Alice approaching.

"Mom are you okay?" she asked timidly. I saw her inspecting my arm, but all that was seen was the blood that stained the towel.

"Yes, honey I'm going to be fine. Dr. Cullen is going to take me to the hospital to put in some stitches and I should be good as new, " I answered while giving her a warm smile. I knew she was worried, but there was no need. I was going to be okay. I was being taken care of by Carlisle he wouldn't let anything happen to me. Alice nodded her head in understanding then looked up when we heard someone approaching us.

"Bells Carlisle has just told me. Don't worry go with him to the hospital and I'll finish taking care of things here. Once I'm done here Alice and I will go and meet you at the hospital. It shouldn't be too long." Jeffery explained.

I nodded my head in understanding and was about to reply when Jeffery turned to address Carlisle. " As soon as I can Carlisle I'll take her off your hands. I know you and your wife need to get home to your family. "

"No, don't worry about it Jeffery. Bella is no problem in fact I feel like she's part of my family. I'll take care off her, and return her to you good as new. Believe me my family would want me to, " replied Carlisle with a twinkle in his eye. A small smile spread across my face at his comment. Jeffery would never know how truthful Carlisle was speaking.

Jeffery nodded in understanding, "Thank You Carlisle. She's very important to me. Bella, listen to everything Carlisle asked you to do. I'll be there as soon as possible okay," he said. Then gave me a passionate kiss on the lips before turning to Carlisle to shake his hand and then returned to the restaurant staff. I turned to Alice, who was standing beside me, and kissed her on the head. "I will be alright honey. I'll see you at the hospital in a little while, " I said to her before walking away with Carlisle.

As we made our way towards the entrance Esme joined us. She was smiling at me and I returned the smile. "I'm sorry for any trouble I've caused the two of you tonight, " I said as we made our way to the door. "Thank you for everything your doing Carlisle. Esme I'm sorry for making this dinner uncomfortable for you in anyway, " I apologized as we walked through the entrance doors.

When we were outside I was taken by surprise when Esme wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a careful hug. It took a few moments for the shock to go away, but when it did I returned the favor. This was the woman I thought of as my second mom. I missed the kindness and love she always showed me when I would spend time with the family. "Bella you have nothing to be sorry about. The accident was not your fault and I was okay," Esme assured me as she pulled back from me to look into my eyes. I smiled timidly at her. She pulled me back into her hug and said, "Oh Bella we've missed you so much. You look just like you did seventeen years ago."

I laughed when she said this, "Esme you do realize I am older than both you and Carlisle where when you were changed."

"Bella you don't look a day over twenty," she said as we released one another. I laughed and then turned to Carlisle. He had a huge smile on his face and I couldn't help myself. I threw my arms around him and pulled him into the tightest hug I could muster. I felt his body tense in shock, but felt him relax and then return my hug. I released him from the hug and we continued to their car. We came to a stop I front of his old Mercedes.

"You haven't fallen for any of this new modernized cars Carlisle?" I asked as he held the door open for me.

He laughed, "No I think I'll stick with old faithful for a couple more years," he replied as I slid into the backseat. Carlisle shut my door, and opened up the passenger door for Esme. He headed to the drivers side to take his place behind the wheel, and off we went.

My arm was still wrapped tight in the towel from the restaurant. I was feeling a small burning pain from the wound that was starting to get a little bothersome. I was staring out the window when Esme caught my attention. "Bella your husband and daughter are very nice. When did you get married?" she asked.

"We got married out of high school. Jeffery came along in February. His father accepted the open position at the hospital when Carlisle left," I hesitated a little after that last line. This memory was causing me to remember how I was before Jeffery came into my life. "He's a really good man. Very gentle, sweet and caring. I think he had me from the first time he made me laugh. I hadn't laughed in a long time."

I looked up to see Carlisle staring at me through the rearview mirror. His eyes were portraying many different emotions, but the one I saw the most was sorrow. I couldn't think of any reason why Carlisle should fell sorrow.

"That great to hear Bella. He looks like a good man. The daughter you two have created is a very beautiful girl. She looks a lot like you," said Esme.

"She may look like me, but she's a daddy's girl all the way. When she was born she had Jeffery wrapped around her finger. We are the same in a lot of things, but still different in many. Alice is a great pianist. She can even rival Edward," I smiled as I thought about him. I had come to terms with my heart a long time ago. I missed him dearly and still loved him in a way, but I learned to accept the truth. "How long have you all been living here?" I asked.

"Only for two years. The others started attending the prep school there freshman year. This is the first school they've attended since Forks," Carlisle answered.

"Wow they let you put them back in high school. Edward always hated it. He use to say he could teach the classes better than any teacher in the school," I sighed before I asked the one question I've had on my mind since I first saw them, "How is he?"

"He is still the same Edward in a way. We haven't heard him play the piano in years, but he is there. A lot happened when we left Bella. The family has gone through many changes since Forks," Esme answered.

_'Changes? I wonder what could have happened to this family that caused things to change? They were so perfect together I thought nothing could ever tear them apart'_ I thought to myself.

We had arrived at the hospital with no problems. Esme went to park the car while Carlisle and I went inside the hospital and up to the front desk. "Good evening Debbie. This is Mrs. Carson, Dr. Carson's wife. She had a little accident at dinner this evening, so I'm just going to take her into one of the rooms to get stitched up," Carlisle explained to the nurse at the front desk. "Dr. Carson should be in very soon. I think he can handle any paperwork for Mrs. Carson."

"No problem Dr. Cullen. I'll let him know where you're at when he gets in," replied Debbie. She turned back to her computer screen as Carlisle and I made our way down a hall full of rooms. Carlisle picked the first vacant one and I stepped in. "Bella go ahead and get comfortable. I'm just going to get the supplies we're going to need. I shouldn't be too long," Carlisle said before closing the door.

I looked to the bed where a hospital gown was laid out for the next patient. I knew I would not be staying, so I gladly overlooked the gown. I sat down on the edge of the bed to get comfortable for the long process. Stitches weren't painful from what I remember, but the last time I had stitches I was eighteen. In fact Carlisle was the last doctor to take care of me. Every since they left I stayed out of the emergency room. Edward had told me to stay safe and I did. How strange that I start getting hurt again the moment they come back into my life.

Carlisle walked back into the room while I was analyzing this new development. "Well Bella let's get started," said Carlisle as he finished placing out all the tools. He gently placed my arm on the table tray in front of him. He unwrapped the towel to show the clean cut once again. The towel had done very well at stopping the bleeding. Carlisle cleaned the wound before he started to close it. This entire time we sat in silence until I remembered about his eyes when the accident first happened. " Carlisle why did your eyes turn onyx when I was first cut? I can understand Esme's changing, but why did yours change?" I asked.

"I haven't hunted in a long time and just the smell of blood set me off, but that feeling was only there for a split second. Nothings changed with me I'm still immune to the scent of human blood" he answered.

We fell into a comfortable silence as Carlisle worked. I had so many questions running through my mind that I finally decided to break the silence. " Carlisle, what things changed after I left?" I asked.

He was quiet for a long time after I asked the questioned. I wasn't sure if he was going to answer, until he cleared his throat and looked me straight in the eyes with the same sorrow I saw back in the car. " Bella I can't give you the reason why Edward left you that has to come from him, but I can tell you it was probably the biggest mistake in his life. It was a mistake that nearly tore the family apart," he said.

I looked at him and saw a man who was full of life look deflated. A man who was strong, start to crumble at the memories of everything that's happened to them. _'What could have happened that destroyed this wonderful family'_ I thought to myself. I sat waiting for him to continue, but he never did, so I asked him, "What happened that nearly tore you all apart?"

Again it took him a while before he answered. I think he was trying to decide how much to tell me because when I said, "Carlisle I want to know all of it. Don't hold anything back. What happened to the family?" He looked at me with wide eyes.

I think if he could have I would have seen a tear fall from his eye. This man sitting before me was a broken man. He looked like he had been lost for the last seventeen years. Finally he sighed and said, "Like both Esme and I have said it wasn't the same without you. The reason the kids haven't been to high school since Forks is because we haven't been together as a family since Forks. The day after your party we all packed up and left. The whole family headed here, because we known another vegetarian coven here. Edward stayed behind to speak with you. When he joined us everything changed. Alice was angry with Edward for living you. She couldn't understand why he did it, and Emmett constantly questioned him. Jasper stayed away from Edward because he knew he was part of the problem, and Edward couldn't forgive him for almost killing you. Alice and him fought ever time Edward would bring up Jasper. Rosalie hated you even more because you being human caused all this. She was mad at Edward for making us move and she couldn't understand why he left you. Eventually a huge fight broke out amongst all of them. It was finally time to go our separate ways. Alice and Jasper headed to Europe and lived there for about ten years. Rosalie and Emmett went back to Africa for five years then just traveled around the world. Edward left Esme and I alone in Denali. We had no idea were he went until everyone else come back. Once everyone returned Jasper and Emmett set out to find Edward. Alice helped by looking for him in the future, and they were able to find him eventually," Carlisle paused with a sigh. " Emmett says he found him in a dark attic in a run down house. His clothes were ripped and were the ones he was wearing the last time we saw him. He stopped feeding and was just wasting away up there. They brought him back and he slowly started to get better. Everyone was back, but all the wounds that were created were never fully healed. They don't do things like they use to Bella. The day Edward left you was the biggest mistake he ever made."

I just looked at him in awe. _'Did the family really suffer that much because of me'_ I thought. I continued staring a the face of this broken man before I was able to respond, "Carlisle I am so sorry I caused your family this much trouble. I am so very sorry. If there was ever anyway I could fix this I would."

"Bella you did nothing wrong. Seeing you happy and with the family you have is the greatest gift I could receive. It lets me know that my son did a very unselfish thing. Everything will be better after this, I believe. Things will become clearer to our family," Carlisle answered with the look of hope back in his eyes. I wasn't sure what he meant, but something told me I was going to find out whether I wanted to or not.

"Bella what are you going to do when you see them on Monday? Do you want me to tell them we've seen you or do you want it to be a surprise?" Carlisle asked.

I thought about it for a little while before answering, "Carlisle I have a family now. I have a daughter to look after and a husband I love with everything I can give him. When I see them at school Monday they will be my students. I miss them all dearly, but I don't see us returning to the same relationship we were seventeen years ago. They will be my students and that's all. If they wish to make friends with Alice I won't stop them, but with me it's not going to be the same. I'm sorry, but things are more complicated now."

We both sat in silence as Carlisle finished up the last of the stitches and bandaged me up. " Well there you go as good as new," he said smiling down at me. "Don't worry, I'll let them find out on Monday."

"Thanks Carlisle. Let's just wait to see what fate has in store for us," I said. Then I thought about all of them seeing me again and laughed. Carlisle gave me a quizzical look when I told him, "I was just thinking about how it's going to look when they see me teaching the class. They probably won't even recognize me if it wasn't for my scent."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that Bella. Esme was right you look like the same eighteen year old girl I used to experiment on with a new kind of stitches seventeen years ago," he responded.

We both laughed at that as we stood up and headed toward the door. We continued in silence as we walked back down the hallway towards the front desk were Nurse Debbie was. "You know something's never change Bella." Carlisle said as we entered into the waiting area to only be greeted by Jeffery, Alice and Esme.

I quietly whispered back to Carlisle, " And something's do." Jeffery came up to me and quickly examined my arm. He then pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead. He turned to Carlisle, and thanked him for taking care of me. Before I knew it we were heading towards the door. I pulled myself free from Jeffery only to see a confused expression on his face. " Let me go say good-bye to Esme honey. I'll meet you and Alice back at the car." He nodded his head in agreement before Alice and him continued to the car.

I walked back to stand in front of a smiling couple. I took Esme in my arms and whispered, "I'm sorry for everything I put you and the family through. I hope you all can forgive me." She pulled back from me to look me in the eyes with confusion written on her face. Suddenly it dawned on her what I was talking about and she quickly shook her head.

"Bella don't you ever think that what's happened to us was every our fault. Everyone made their own choices, and now they have to suffer the consequences. We should be apologizing to you for everything that happened on your birthday and after. None of this was your fault, and I don't want you blaming yourself for this," she said firmly. "Now hurry up and go to your husband. He's been anxious to make sure you're okay."

I smiled at her then gave her a kiss on her cheek before releasing her. I turned to Carlisle and wrapped my arms around him. "Thank you for everything Carlisle. I hope your right."

I turned and made my way to the entrance when I heard Esme call my name. I turned to look at her when she shouted, "Bella don't forget you owe me a piano concert."

I nodded my head in an affirmative before walking out the doors. I was meet by Jeffery in the car waiting for me. I opened the door to the passengers seat and slid in. We drove home in a comfortable silence as I thought about what was in store for me in the coming days.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review 


	7. New Schools and Renewed Meetings

Sorry this isn't the best chapter, but the first day is going to take a couple of chapters before they get through it. A lot is going to happen.

Disclaimer: Do not own twilight or any characters

* * *

New Schools and Renewed Meetings

We had made it home from the hospital without any problems Friday night, but now it was Sunday evening, and tomorrow school was starting. Tomorrow I will see my past once again. I had been sitting in my office all day trying to finish planning my lessons for next week. I felt like I had accomplished nothing, because my mind kept returning to the Cullen's. I have thought of nothing else since my conversation with Carlisle Friday night. There family had been torn apart by his leaving me. I don't understand how any of them could be upset with him when he no longer loved me. It was unfair for them to make him stay with me when he didn't love me.

I couldn't concentrate on anything other than seeing them. Jeffery noticed something had been bothering me this weekend, but nothing he tried could pull me away from my thoughts. I had no idea what could have caused them to fall apart, or what seeing me would do to them?

Before I had spoken with Carlisle I was scared that they wouldn't remember me, but now I know that they've had to think about me everyday for the last seventeen years. I'm sure that I have caused that family more pain then they've every endured from anyone. I was a mere human who should have let them be. Tomorrow was probably going to be a nightmare for them when they saw me.

I finally decided to give up on my lessons and head to bed. I stood up from my desk and made my way to the door. I turned off the light and headed to the stairs. I knew Jeffery had an early day tomorrow, so he retired to the bedroom a while ago. I was walking past Alice's room when I heard music. I couldn't believe she was still up. Tomorrow was her first day I was going to have to pry her out of bed. I knocked on her door before entering it.

"Alice what are you still doing up? It's close to midnight honey," I asked as I saw her perched on her bed. She had a worn out book in her lap and her hair was still wet from her shower.

"I couldn't sleep mom. I'm too excited and nervous about tomorrow. I will have to make new friends and I'm going to be the new girl," she answered with a sigh.

"You are going to be fine honey. Tomorrow will be nothing for you. I remember my first day at Forks. Everyone was really friendly and I made friends fast. This town is smaller than Forks, so you know everyone will know about you, and I bet you most of them will be ready to show you the ropes around campus, " I assured her. " Just try and relax Alice. Everything will be okay. Go to bed now alright."

She nodded her head and I closed the door leaving her to do her bidding. I went down the stairs to my bedroom only to be surprised by Jeffery who was still up watching television. He was comfortably laid out on the bed with the remote right beside him. I stood at the door in silence as I observed my husband. He was at least six foot with green eyes and light brown hair. Alice had his eyes and hair color, but she was like me in every other way. Jeffery has a slit muscular physique from his swimming days at WSU.

As he lay there on the bed he looked very comfortable and extremely handsome. All I wanted to do was curl up in bed and lay in his arms. He has been my protector for seventeen years, and I couldn't have asked for a better man. Just staring at him caused me to forget all the thought that had plagued me for the last two days. There was only one thing I could think of as I watched my husband.

I walked further into the room, which caught Jeffery's attention. I gave him a sheepish smile before walking up to the television set and turning it off. I turned back around to see Jeffery sitting up now and staring at me with a curious expression. I walked up to him, now sitting up on the bed, and leaned down to kiss him. During this passionate kiss I brought my hands to fist in his hair, while his arms snaked around my waist pulling my down to him. When we broke from the kiss I noticed that both Jeffery and I had fallen back onto the bed.

I held him back and stared into his green eyes to see them dark with desire and love. In his eyes I saw the purest and deepest love there could be, and I knew anything that tomorrow brought we would be able to handle. I leaned in close to his ear to whisper, "I need you tonight. Just you." With that he took my face into his hands and placed his warm soft lips to mine, and in that kiss I threw every ounce of love, and passion I held for him to carry us to bliss.

Later that night as I lay in my love's arms drifting to into sleep. I thought of those I would see again tomorrow, and found the strength to face whatever would come with them.

I rose bright and early the next day. Jeffery had already left to the hospital, but he didn't leave me without thought. When I opened my eyes I spotted a piece of paper laying on top his pillow. I opened it to read his parting words.

_My Dearest Bella,_

_Last night was amazing. Whatever has been plaguing you this weekend isn't important. You are an amazing women who shouldn't have to worry about anything. You are my love, and anything that comes our way will be handled together._

_I'll love you in the morning as I watch you sleep and dream. I'll love you in the evening as I hold you in my arms. I'll love for an eternity, because forever is never too far. _

_Take care and have a great first day of work. I'll see you this evening._

_Love, Jeffery_

As I showered I couldn't help, but smile as I thought about his letter and of the special night we shared. Jeffery and I never had to fight to find passion. He was always knew what I needed, and I loved him dearly. We were perfect.

I quickly showered, dried off and got dressed. I walked out of my bedroom to go into the kitchen to grab some breakfast. I started a pot of coffee before I made my way up to Alice's room. There was no sound coming from her room when I came to the door, and the lights weren't on, so I assumed she was still asleep. I knocked on the door, but didn't hear a response, so I opened the door to see Alice hidden under the cover. She was breathing softly, so I knew she was still sound asleep, but it was time for her to wake up, so I quietly tipped toed to the side of her bed. I careful lifted all the cover, so she could hear me and I called, "Alice it's time to wake up. Come on you need to get dressed and come down stairs to eat."

I watched as she slowly stirred. She tried to pull the cover back over her head, but I was keeping them out of reach. I laughed as Alice unsuccessfully attempted in everyway to ignore my call, but to her dismay, I'm sure, she sat up in bed and turned to me. She started squinting when I turned on the light, but eventually rose and made her way to her bathroom.

I knew that she was up even if she was unconsciously functioning. I made my way back down the stairs and into the kitchen to start breakfast. The coffee was done, and I poured myself a cup. Jeffery always liked trying different flavors of coffee. Today we were drinking a German roast blend. It was very strong when you first sipped, but the flavor was very smooth not bitter.

I started eggs and bacon when I heard feet stomping down the stairs and then shuffling towards the kitchen. I assumed Alice stayed up longer than Jeffery and I since she was dragging her feet. I usually never saw her like this unless she was immensely tired. She walked into the kitchen when I greeted her with good morning. She simply grunted and headed straight for the coffee.

The eggs were done by the time Alice finally started to wake up. I placed the scrambled eggs and bacon on a plate, and placed it in front of Alice. She stared at it for a while until the coffee started to kick in. I served a plate for me and we sat in silence eating. It was a calm silence just like the ones Charlie and I use to have when I lived with him. We finished our breakfast washed the dishes and headed out he door. We left the house really earlier because Alice needed to get all her paperwork, and I had a meeting with the principal waiting for me. The car ride was very silent. I kept watching Alice's head bob up and down trying to stay awake.

We arrived to the school around 7:30, but classes didn't start until 8:45. Alice and I were going to have a while to wait, but this allows her to wake up a little more, and I can set up for my first class. I parked the car close to the entrance of the school. Only a few cars were in the parking lot at this time, so we found a decent spot. We got of the car and made our way towards the entrance.

Finding the main office wasn't too difficult. We just had to turn down the first hallway, and the first door to our right had a sign titled Main Office displayed over it.

We entered the office and women with gentle eyes looked up at us. She was sitting behind a desk, which was positioned right beside a door. I assumed that's where the principal resided during the day. The lady behind the desk stood and walked up to us. "Good Morning! I'm Mrs. Manning. How can I help you this morning?" she asked.

"Hello Mrs. Manning, my name is Isabella Carson, and this is my daughter Alice Carson. I'm the new teacher this year, and my daughter will be attending for her junior and senior year." I introduced us.

"Oh Mrs. Carson! It is so nice to finally meet you. We are very excited to have you here. I believe Mr. Harris is in his office. Just go through the door there and I'll take care of Alice," she instructed.

"Thank You Mrs. Manning," I responded then turned to look at Alice. "Go a head and get your schedule. If it is not too late when I am done we'll walk to my classroom and you can leave from there," I explained to Alice. She nodded her head, and I walked to the door and entered into Mr. Harris's office.

I short burly man was standing behind a desk facing a picture of students. I cleared my throat to announce my presence. The gentleman turned and with a gentle smile beckoned me further into the room. "Good Morning I'm Mr. Harris. How can I help you this morning?"

"Nice to meet Mr. Harris. My name is Isabella Carson. I believe we had a meeting scheduled this morning in preparation for my first day in the classroom." I said while shaking his hand.

"Oh yes! It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Carson. I just have a few forms that need to be filled out then we can discuss yours plans for the year," he said as I took my sit and so the process began.

It wasn't long before I was back out in the main office walking towards Alice. I could her the noise coming from the hallway as more students and faculty arrived. Alice stood immediately upon seeing me. We both said our farewells to Mrs. Manning before turning to the door.

As we walked to the door I turned to Alice to inquire about her schedule. This that probably wasn't the best idea at the time because I walked into a very cold hard wall. I was mortified at the time because I did believe I walked into a wall, but it was only until I realized the wall was holding me did it dawn on me what happened.

As I was walking out of the office asking Alice about her schedule an old acquaintance was walking into the office trailed by four beautiful siblings. I looked up to peer into the beautiful topaz eyes I remembered only to be shocked when I was meet with the onyx stare of his hunger.

* * *

Don't forget to review. I hope I can udate soon. Review 


	8. It's Been a While

Sorry for taking a long time to update. Life is crazy right now. After reading the new Harry Potter book I decided it was time to update. I will try and update by the end of the week but don't count on it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.

* * *

It's Been a While

Edward and I stared at each other with great intensity. I knew he recognized me, if not by appearance, then definitely by scent. As I stared into his onyx eyes I wondered if he was trying to fight instinct with sense. We stayed in this setting for an eternity until I finally snapped; I needed to leave before he did something he'd regret.

"I'm sorry young man. Please excuse me, I wasn't really paying attention," I said while trying to back out of his arms slowly. As I was pulling away I felt his grip tighten around me. His eyes seemed to get darker and he started to lean in closer. He was losing the battle and instinct was about to take over. I knew if I didn't knock sense into him soon things were going to turn ugly. In the tiniest whisper I could muster I said, "Edward, please let go. It's me Bella."

His stare seemed to intensify as if trying to see a lie hidden in my words. I saw pain, sorrow, and love flourish through his eyes, and yet he still looked lost. Still looking into his eyes I tired once again to back out of his grip, but was met with resistance once more. His eyes were as dark as night and I had no idea what was running through his head, but I knew it wasn't good. I was about to attempt to talk him down again when suddenly my Alice spoke up. " Mom, are you okay?"

Her voice seemed to knock Edward back to reality, because his grip instantly loosened and I pulled myself free. "Yes Alice this young man was just helping me steady myself," I answered smiling at my daughter. I turned to the audience of Cullens standing behind their brother with horror and shock plastered on their beautiful faces. It seemed they heard my whispered plea to Edward, and were still trying to comprehend it. I turned back to Edward, and noticed his eyes were still onyx, but the tension in his features was gone. He just stared at me like I was a dream and any movement would cause me to disappear. In fact the longer I stared at him the more I felt rooted to the spot. It seemed even after all those years he still could put me under his spell. It wasn't until my Alice brushed my arm that I popped back to reality and addressed Edward.

"Thank you very much. Please excuse my clumsiness, " I said smiling at him. I turned to my daughter and gave her a warm smile. "Let's go Alice. Please lead the way this time. I may not make it in one piece if I continue." She nodded in agreement and continued through the office door.

I nodded at the group one more time while moving to follow Alice, but stopped before leaving the room. I turned over my shoulder, and whispered, " Thank you Edward. It's nice to see you all again." I hesitated at the door for a second longer not really sure why I was waiting, but when it never came I continued after Alice.

The school was very large. It consisted of three building, and several portables placed near the gym and fields. The building that contained the office was the main building and held the English, History and Foreign Language departments. To the right of the main building there was the Science, Mathematics and Computer buildings. To the left of the main building the Musical and Extracurricular classes were located there. The sports department used the portable buildings for storage or class sessions.

When Alice and I came to the stairs we looked at her map to locate my classroom. I was apparently going to be on the second floor at the end of a hidden hallway. Alice looked at me with humor in her eyes as we started up the stairs. "Alice, what are you trying not to laugh at?" I asked. She stared at me a little longer before responding.

" I was just thinking that Daddy may end up seeing you at his work on a daily basis with all these stairs you'll encounter to your room," she answered.

"Hey, I resent that. I haven't had to go to the hospital in a long time young lady," I retorted.

"And what would you call Friday night mom? A trip to the Spa," she laughed.

"Okay, so Friday was the difference, but you know its been a long time since I've ended up in the emergency room. I'll just have to be extra careful again." I countered.

She just stood there shaking her head as she continued ascending the stairs. I followed carefully behind to make sure Alice's theory didn't come true. We reached the second landing after climbing two flights of stairs, and I looked at Alice's map one more time to make sure we were going in the right direction to my room. It seemed we would need to take a left, but if we weren't careful we would miss the cut off to the hidden hallway. We headed in that direction and continued to chat about my renewed clumsiness. We finally came to the end of the hidden hallway where my room was the last on the right. I unlocked the classroom with the keys Mr. Harris gave me, and entered my new room.

My classroom was very spacious, and bright. The brightness was probably due to the yellow painted walls. Alice and I entered the room and just stood their in awe for a moment. In no time Alice was headed toward a large desk at the back of the class. The large desk placed at the back of the class, which I assumed was mine, had a very chic look to it. Alice had already made herself nice and comfortable twirling in my office chair, and looking through the drawers. There were a total of sixteen desks separated evenly into four columns. The desk faced two chalkboards. Behind my desk were two large bookshelves that contained a lot of novels. I wondered if those novels are what I'm expected to teach. I walked to my desk and placed my purse and briefcase down. I walked up to the bookshelves to see what novels were, and I wasn't disappointed. I found plenty of classics, but most of these novels were continuously taught, and really wouldn't keep the students occupied. No, this would not do. I was definitely going to introduce more modern material.

I turned back to find that there was a mini fridge by my desk. Alice spotted it at the same time I did and immediately went to investigate. Inside the fridge were several bottles of water, a couple cans of Coke, and some bottles of Gatorade. Alice grabbed one of the Gatorade and opened it without a second thought.

"Alice what are you doing? Those might not even belong to me young lady," I informed her admonitory. She seemed to contemplate this new piece of information for about a minute before shrugging her shoulders and taking another sip. "Alice Rose Carson…" I yelled, but was interrupted by someone clearing his or her throat. Alice and I both turned to the front of the class to see my past staring back at us.

They all had a nice smile on their face and light humor showed in their eyes. I looked at them and couldn't help, but feel uneasy seeing them again. "Is there something I can help you with students?" I asked.

They seemed to just stand there for a while in silence as if waiting for me to say more. Finally the silence was broken by, to my surprise, Rosalie. "Oh no its just that you dropped this and my siblings and I thought you should get it back." As she said these words I saw her hold out a parcel that I knew immediately wasn't mine. I paused for a moment longer than expected, and suddenly uncertainty crept into her eyes. With every second that I held back the room seemed to fill with a little more discomfort. I wasn't sure whether I wanted to know what was in that parcel, but before I could make up my mind Alice stood up from behind my desk and walked over to retrieve the parcel.

Shock immediately crossed Rosalie's face, and she hesitated before passing the parcel to my daughter. "Thank you," she said then walked back to me placing the parcel in my hands. She then resumed her spot behind my desk one more time and waited to see what else would take place. "Well, thank you very much for returning this to me Miss… um … I'm sorry I don't believe I caught your name," I said.

"Oh, excuse me I'm sorry, my name is Rosalie Hale, and these are my siblings Emmett Cullen, Jasper Hale, Alice Cullen, and Edward Cullen, " she answered.

"Well, thank you Rosalie. I very much appreciate what you've done. Also thank you Edward for the office incident." When I said Edwards name he looked up into my eyes and stared at me with such intensity that I felt heat rise in my cheeks, and knew immediately I was blushing.

Before my face turned as red as tomato Alice spoke up, " Oh you're the Cullens. We met your father and mother at dinner Friday night. They're very nice people. I'm Alice Rose Carson by the way."

I immediately turned to face them realizing that if Carlisle kept his promise this is when it would show. Each face was eclipsed with shock and confusion, as they tried to comprehend exactly what Alice said. I knew instantly Carlisle held his tongue. Edward looked livid. Alice was confused. Rosalie looked disgusted. Emmett looked hurt, and Jasper seemed to be suffering everyone wrath.

My Alice had no idea what she said to warrant this reaction, but she knew it wasn't good. I quickly jumped to ease all of them, and hopefully take some of the blame away from Carlisle. " Yes, your father seems like a very good man. We had a heart to heart, and I found him to be very trustworthy.

"He's the kind of person that if you asked a favor of him, he'd most likely comply unless it brings harm to someone else. Yes, he can keep a secret."

They all looked at me trying to understand exactly what I said, and when it dawned on them I was the one their anger, hurt and confusion was focused towards. I simply raised my eyebrows daring them to say anything against me. I specifically looked at Edward knowing he was having the most trouble holding his tongue. My Alice just sat there starring at me like I was from another planet. She thought my little speech was uncalled for. We stood in this atmosphere for a few seconds longer until my daughter once again broke the silence. "So, do you all have any hobbies you enjoy?"

I nearly laughed at the question Alice asked. She was showing her fathers personality at the moment trying to ease the situation. The Cullens looked thrown off by her question. Finally Emmett snapped to the question and responded, " Um we all are good at different things. I am good muscle wise. Jasper is very smart and good with history. He's also pretty good at detecting the moods your in. Rose likes to work on cars. She also loves to go shopping. Alice is obsessed with shopping. She also has a knack for knowing what's to come in the future. Edward's love is the piano. He is a genius when it comes to composing and playing in general, and he usually knows what's on your mind."

"Really" Alice exclaimed looking at Edward. "You like the piano, so do I."

Edward looked at her with a smirk plastered to his face. He seemed to see humor in that simple statement. "Are you any good with the piano?" he asked Alice.

"Well, I think I'm mediocre, but if you want some competition my moms an expert."

That comment wiped the smirk right off his face. In fact all the Cullens looked at me in awe. I blushed slightly then said, " Alice is pulling your leg. She has a lot more talent then I do." Edward looked at me, and it was as if he was looking at me for the first time in years. We stared at each other until Rosalie asked a very important question. "Um…so what does your father do?"

Edward quickly turned toward Alice waiting for her answer. In fact all of them were waiting to see what my Alice would answer, but before she could say anything I took control of the conversation. " My husband is a doctor at the hospital. He works in the emergency room along side your father. I believe that's how they met." Every one of them turned towards me and I saw the emotions run across they faces. I finally found the one face I needed to see and saw Edward's eyes held sadness, grief almost, but he tired to hide it with a small smile.

Suddenly my daughter gasped and turned towards me. "Mom gotta run the bells going to ring. I'll met you here after school." With that she gave me a kiss and ran out of the classroom.

I turned to the Cullens ready to take on any confrontation now that my daughter was gone, but just as Edward was about to speak the bell rang for school to begin. Students started walking through the halls and towards their homeroom when I met the Cullens and said, "Go on Cullens your going to be late for class. Well continue this at another time."

I turned my back on them and headed to my desk to await my first class. Emmett and Rosalie took their sits right beside each other while the rest of their family filed out of my room. The last one to leave was Edward and he gave me a longing glance before he was gone from the doorway.

Well, I survived not only my first encounter with my past, but I made it through the morning without falling to pieces too. I made it while standing in the same room and staring deep into his eyes, but if I end up in his arms once more my world may never let me breath again.

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter. The next chapter is going to be Edward's POV. I hope I can have it to you soon. 

--simplyme88


	9. What The Mind Wants

Sorry this was rushed and very short. I hope you like it though. Thanks for all the reviews and you are great fans. For those of you who are a little worried about the relationship between Edward and Bella's daughter. Don't. Edward will only have eyes for Bella. I have to put in Edwards POV because it will be important in the future. Well enjoy this short chapter. Don't forget to review.

* * *

What the Mind Wants

"_Another Day_", I thought as I opened my eyes. I haven't slept in over a century, but it still helps to pretend at times. I rose from my couch and started getting dressed.

I grabbed my backpack and headed down the stairs to wait for my siblings in the living room. Today was the start to another long year of repetition. I've experienced highschool, so many times I could teach each subject perfectly.

I sat down on the couch and listened to the minds of my family. Everyone seemed to be in his or her own world. Jasper was reading to Alice, Emmett was playing video games in his room, Esme was waiting patiently for Carlisle, and Rosalie was playing in the garage. When she came in I noticed she was covered in oil, and had smudges all over her face. She nodded her head in acknowledgement, and greeting me with her thoughts.

"Morning Rose, hurry and get dressed I want to get there early today okay." She nodded and continued on her way. This statement was not just specifically for her, but for all my siblings. I knew everyone had heard me, because soft movements started to commence upstairs.

I heard someone walking down the stairs, so I looked up to see a smiling Esme. I smiled back at her, but she knew it wasn't genuine. I hadn't really smiled since…._ No, Edward stop thinking about her_…I scold myself. During this time Esme had walked down the rest of the stairs and was sitting beside me. She had a soft smile on her face letting me know to listen.

"_Good morning Edward, how are you doing today?" _I smiled at her question. It was the same question she's greeted me with everyday since I've been reunited with the family.

"I'm fine Esme," I whispered back.

"_That's good to know. Today's the first day back to school. Has Alice seen anything interesting for today?"_

I raised my eyebrows at this inquiry. "Not that I know of. She hasn't told me anything. Why do you ask?"

"_Oh no reason just a mother being watchful. Here come your brothers and sisters." _I looked up in just in time to see four other siblings walking down the stairs. They all greeted me with their thoughts, and I nodded to acknowledge them.

"Good morning everyone. I hope you all are prepared for your first day back." Esme stated. "Alice I was wondering if you've seen anything unique about today?"

Alice seemed to be in a trance like state, but I knew a lot of things were going through her mind at the moment. Alice finally returned to her normal state and looked at Esme directly. "No Esme. Everything seems to be normal. Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason I just wanted to make sure everything's going to be okay today." She smiled to reassure us, but Jasper picked up something else.

"Are you sure Esme? You seem a little nervous," he asked pointedly. She turned to Jasper, and with one quick nod left the room. I tired to follow her train of thoughts through the house, but she was blocking them very well. I looked at my other siblings, but they all just shrugged their shoulders and turned towards the door.

We walked out to the yard and headed to my simple Black BMW. I could no longer drive the Volvo, because it reminded me too much of… _Edward stop thinking of her…_

We all piled into my car and headed to school. It only took us a few minutes to get to there. Teachers were just arriving, and hardly any student cars were found in the parking lot. I parked next to a black Subaru Forester. When I stepped out of the car I smelled a faint scent of Freesia.

I looked around to locate the source, but before I could pin point it the scent was gone. I looked at my siblings to see if they smelled it too, but none did. Maybe I've finally lost it, and I'm slowly going crazy.

I kept looking around the parking lot trying to pick up the scent again, but it never came. It wasn't until Alice called my name that I noticed my siblings were staring at me from distance. I walked up to them as quickly as human speed would allow, but was met by a concerned Alice. "Edward what's wrong?" I looked at her and then to those standing beside her. Each one stood there watching me with sad concerned eyes. I hated when they looked at me in this way. It's as if they pitied me for my loss.

I turned my head from side to side and answered, "I'm fine Alice. My minds just playing tricks on me today. Let's go to the office and pick up our schedules. I'd really prefer to skip out on homeroom today." They all nodded and we headed towards the office.

It didn't take long for us to reach the office. I was still trying to figure out what I smelled in the parking lot when Alice popped in my head. _"Edward it's going to be okay."_

Emmett pulled open the door and I walked into the office. I was hit with the most appetizing scent I've smelled in a long time. It was sweet and juicy with a hint of freesia. My mouth started to water, and I was complete lost in this delicious scent. My mind was reeling from the scent that it took me a few minutes to realize I was holding on to someone.

I looked down into a beautiful women face. She had chocolate brown eyes and dark brown hair. If I didn't know better I'd have said this was my… _Bella_…

I guess sometimes the mind wants what the mind wants.

* * *

Okay that's it. I hope you liked it. Sorry that it's short. Edwards POV is going to be in the next chapter one more time and then the story will continue. Don't forget to review. 


	10. Author's Note Read Please!

Hello All,

It has been a long time. I'm sorry life has been crap. I was tied up with summer school, and trying to get tranfered into a better university. I finally get their, and my laptop breaks down. I have the next three chapters complete, but they are on my laptop. As soon as I get it you will get the next three chapters I promise. Just hang in their. I haven't forgotten about this story. I will update as soon as I get my laptop back.

Overview of Upcoming Chapters:

1.Edwards POV (My Bella)- The classroom scene in Edwards view

2.Big Brother's in Class-Emmett and Rose are to close to Bella, and get a little defensive when the students try to push her around.

3.The Nightmares of Dinner- Jeffery invites the Cullens to dinner, and Bella has a lot of juggling to do to keep her family in the dark about the Cullens.

Those are summaries of the next three chapters. Believe me as soon as I get them back you will have them. I'm sorry. Just hold on for a little while longer.

Simplyme88 (Jackie)


End file.
